Like Water off a Duck's back
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: What if Clementine gets bit while escaping the Motor Inn instead of Duck? How would this affect Lee, Duck and the whole story? How will Season 2 go on without our Sassy Clemmy? After losing his parents, Duck go on an adventure in a zombie apocalypse while meeting and losing friends on the way, And meeting an old friend on the way. Takes place in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**If no one's gonna write about this (Since I ALREADY GAVE YOU AN IDEA) I'M GONNA WRITE IT. If you're writing a story like this, Then tell me cause I'll delete it.**

***SPOILER***

**Instead of Kenny appearing in S2, It will be Lee. Don't ask why. just don't. **

**Like my other fanfic, This is just the prologue.**

**Anyway, I have a COMPLETELY HONEST summary for this story: Just Season 2 of TWDG but instead of Clementine, It will be Duck but his relationship with characters and dialogues will change.**

* * *

><p>Duck just sat in the boxcar, Looking at Clementine worriedly. "Is Clementine feeling okay?" He asks Lee innocently.<p>

Clementine looked...weird. She had pale skin, Dilated pupils, And she was weak.

Lee glares at him and narrows his eyes, He then sighs. "Duck, She was bitten."

"...Is she gonna die?"

Lee sighs yet again, Is this kid always clueless? He thought. "Y-yes, Duck..."

"Oh..." Duck looks down. "...I don't feel good..." Clementine is one of his closest friends, Well. One of his only closest friends.

Suddenly, The train stops.

Kenny comes in and looks at Lee. "You ready?"

Lee stands up and carries Clementine. "Yeah, Man."

"You sure?"

Lee takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

Before Lee could disappear into the woods, Duck interrupts him. "Uh...Lee?"

Lee glares at him. "What?"

"Can I have Clementine's hat?" Duck scratches his head.

"Ugh...Duck." Lee narrows his eyes at the boy.

"What's wrong? I just want something to remember my only friend with..."

With this, Lee frowns. He knows Duck can be annoying at times, But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about anyone. It's hard for Duck as much as it's hard for him. Lee knows that. "...Sure, Duck." Lee takes Clementine's hat from her head and throws it to Duck.

Duck catches it "Thanks, Lee!" He gives Lee a cheerful smile.

Lee smiles back, While disappearing deep into the forest. Kenny kneels at Duck's height. "This will never happen to ya."

Duck frowns. "You don't know that."

Kenny sighs and puts a hand on Duck's shoulder. "Yeah. But I won't let this happen to ya. I'd rather die than to see ya as one of those things." Kenny looks down. "But I can't protect you forever." Kenny gets his handgun and puts it on Duck's hands. "So you'll have to protect yourself."

"I can't even let a new toy last for a day, How much more for a REAL gun?"

"Son, You need to grow up some time. You can't be a kid anymore, Not in a world like this." Kenny stands up. "So...Let's teach you how to use that thing, Okay?"

Before Duck could respond, A gunshot can be heard. Which saddens Duck.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sucks but I promise to make it better!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter ahead, But hey. At least I updated, Next chapter will be longer. I swear.**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>The two are now somewhere in North Carolina, sitting around a campfire in an attempt at cooking a weasel they caught and killed earlier on.<p>

Duck sighs and looks down. "Omid, Are you mad at me or something?" He looks at Omid. His voice a bit deep, Puberty obviously. His hair a bit long, Bangs now coming out of his deceased friend's hat. You know, Like _**Carl Grimes' hair from AMC's The Walking Dead Season 3. **_He wore a black and light orange varsity jacket with a white sweater underneath and camouflage pants with a pair of rubber shoes.

"N-no...Why would I be?" Omid give Duck a weak smile. "I just...appreciate silence. That's all, With the world like this. Even silence makes you relaxed."

The 13-year-old sighs. "I know right?"

As the fire's flames gets too low, The two looks at each other. "Whose turn is it?" Duck asks.

Omid gets up and walks to the fire. "Mine, I think." he says as he pokes the fire.

Duck shivered as the wind blows through his face. "It's kinda chilly."

"This isn't quite bad, Wellington will obviously be much worst." Omid sighs. "If we make it there, We just have to keep moving north."

"Is it safe there?"

"Uh, I think so, and I sure hope so, After all. We've come this far just to find it." Omid sighs. "I miss Christa and Omid Jr."

"I miss my parents...and Clementine."

"I'm sure you do." Omid gives the boy a weak smile and looks back at the low flames, He sighs and gets up. 'Uh, Duck? I'm gonna get some wood. Just keep the fire lit, I'll be right back" He waves his hand as he walks away.

Duck waves back, Then sighs and buries his face with his palms. "Everything's a mess..." He whispers to himself. As the wind blows through, He turns to the fire. "Goddammit." He mutters under his breath.

He pulls out his blue backpack to find a lighter. Searching through the backpack, he finds Clementine's drawing of him and his parents. He looks upon it sadly. Before finding an old photo of the Motel Group with the camera that Carley found and again looking upon it with a solemn attitude. Before finding his lighter with a duck sticker on it.

Duck walks to the fire and kneels, Lighting a piece of paper with the lighter and throwing it to the fire. He sighs. "Still not enough, The flames are too low." He pulls out the group photo and attempts to burn it, He hesitates and refuses. Pulling the photo away from the fire.

Suddenly, A noise can be heard. Not far from the 'camp'. He stands up and slowly approaches the noise. Finding Omid held at gunpoint with a group of men, He widens his eyes and finds a rock. "AHH!" The man screams in pain.

"Omid! RUN!" Duck yells out as he slowly backs away and runs back.

A gunshot can be heard and it made the boy extremely worried. "Shit." He mutters.

"C'mere you little shit!" One of the men runs after him.

"Double shit!" Duck whispers loudly and tries to run faster, Eventually losing the man.

As he catches his breath and looks around. He now has a new problem, Walkers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Omid replaced Christa. There'll be a lot of changing roles.<strong>

**Anyway, Reference time!**

**Carl Grimes' hair from AMC's The Walking Dead Season 3- If you watch the show then you know what I mean.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
